rahxephonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reika Mishima
Born:1998 Age: 17 Reika is a mysterious girl that Ayato happens to meet up with in the rubble of Tokyo, which has come under attack. She appears as Ayato's classmate, but it is not known who she really is. In Depth: (美嶋 玲香 Mishima Reika, Ixtli) Japanese seiyū: Maaya Sakamoto English voice actor: Mandy Clark First appearance: Episode 1 Reika Mishima first appears in the series as the subject of one of Ayato's paintings. She then appears, in person, during the attack on Tokyo in episode 1. She leads Ayato to the RahXephon, and is shown to have some sort of connection to it via her singing. In episodes #1, 2, and 20, it is hinted that Reika is not a normal human being. She does not have a reflection unless she needs to, she calls Ayato from an unassigned phone number, and she appears to alter Ayato's classmates' memories to make them remember her. She later appears as an aide to Makoto Isshiki, apparently altering TERRA personnels' memories in the same fashion. It is revealed that Reika is actually Ixtli, the soul of the RahXephon, and that her appearance is a manifestation of Ayato's innermost desires. This enables him to connect with and fully use the RahXephon; in artistic terms, she is his muse. Her form is chosen to closely mimic that of a young Haruka Mishima (later Shitow) with whom Ayato had fallen in love. This is to ensure that the performer, or instrumentalist, is more cooperative to Ixtli and more trusting of her than would initially be the case. Ixtli appears to Quon as Reika at first but later takes the guise of Ayato as he has become very important to her and he is her son. Despite disappearing often, Ixtli/Reika Mishima is quite caring of Ayato, and will go the extra mile to see that he fully matures into his role as 'Ollin' and punishes those who would ruin her goal of a successful 'tuning'. Although Ayato initially rejects Reika after he learns the truth about her and what she is, he later chooses to accept her and become one with the RahXephon, thus enabling him to re-tune the world. Reika is the focus of an important and recurring visual leitmotif used throughout the series. She stands on a higher point, with her back facing Ayato, and slowly turns around to smile upon him. This image is also repeated in Ayato's paintings. The origin of the leitmotif is shown in the "Dandelion Girl Coda" at the end of the series. In other versions In the movie, Reika is one of the Watchers of Time, a 'soul' of one of the two RahXephons. Further complicating matters, Ayato and Haruka's granddaughter is also named Reika and appears identical to Reika Mishima. In the manga, Reika is a more comical character who has grown up as Ayato's adoptive sister and who is openly jealous of any woman who gets between them. It is revealed that Reika is a Mulian miko who was forced unprepared into a ritual involving the RahXephon. The ritual failed disastrously, due to Reika's spiritual emptiness and destrudo. She is trapped in a cycle of reincarnation, and is destined to die prematurely. Despite Ayato's best efforts, Reika dies in his arms after they promise each other to meet again in a later life. As Haruka and Itsuki prepare to get married, it is revealed that Haruka is actually Reika's reincarnation and that Itsuki is Ayato's. This is a partial reversal of the TV series, where Reika takes Haruka's image. Category:Characters